Jupiter Drops
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Jason tricks Nico and Percy into going to the mall with him. He later ditches them so they can be alone together, he goes and sits on a bench further in the mall thinking about his feelings. Fluffy fluffers, BoyxBoy Jasico, Jason X nico. Don't like please don't read.


Hello & welcome if you don't like Boy x boy or the shipping Jason x nico Jasico. Then please look up at the top of your window and choose the little x up in the corner thank you. I don't own Jason or Nico they belong to mr. Riordan owns them. (cause if I owned them it'd be Jasico all the way...) The song I quote is Drops of Jupiter by Train. Just cause I think that would be Jason's favorite song to listen to.

* * *

Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey

Jason smiled eyes closed images of a dark haired boy half smiling or half scowling depending on the memory. He was imaging Nico di Angelo, one of his best friends. Jason couldn't help himself he had tried to convince himself long ago that he didn't have feelings for the son of Hades but he was fighting a losing battle. Everytime Nico called his name or even looked at him with those intense dark eyes of his it made Jason shudder. He just wanted to grab the skinny boy and kiss those delicate looking lips. But, he couldn't there were two big problems 1. The mminor problem was people didn't think someone like Jason could ever be gay which was slightly annoying to him. The 2. Was the major problem Nico loves Percy. Nothing he could ever do would change that Jason knew that and he had accepted it long ago.

That's why he was here leaning against a bench in the mall listening to his I-pod. Earlier he had convinced Percy and Nico to come hang out at the mall with him, he had lead them into a store and while they were busy looking at something Jason had slipped away. He'd made it to the very end of the mall taking a seat on a bench that was hidden in a secluded corner. They wouldn't be able to find him for a couple of hours his hiding spot could be easily over looked and no one would be able to find it without knowing it was there.

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

He felt a pang of hurt in his heart at the thought of Nico and precy spending time alone together. He hated it but he couldn't do anything about it, Jason just had to swallow his pain and jealousy for Nico's sake. Jason wished Nico would look at him, that he would really notice him and look at him the way he did with Percy.

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back to the Milky Way? And tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Jason's mind wandered back to everything he loved about Nico. He let his imagination run wild, he imagined Nico smiling softly at him saying his name so soft and sweet.

"Jason? Hey Jason" he said, walking closer.

"Hey Nico" Jason responded with a quiet murmur.

Nico walked closer to him leaning down and presses his lips to Jason's gently. Jason wraps an arm around Nico's slender waist the other moving the his messy black hair keeping the son of Hades close to him. Jason tangles his fingers in Nico's soft hair licking his bottom lip asking. Nico pauses for a second before complying & opening his mouth shyly. The blonde takes this opportunity to explore the dark haired boys mouth with his tongue feeling and memorizing every inch of Nico's mouth. He sighed happily his daydream felt so real so amazingly real he didn't want it to end, reluctantly he pulled away and opened his eyes.

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, One without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Jason's electric blue eyes widened to the size of saucer plates and his face dusted with a light shade if pink.

"Wha?! U-um He-hey Nico um how long you been there buddy? Hehehehe..." his voice sounding slightly to high pitched for normal.

He gulped, he'd probably been caught either he made a kissy face or said Nico's name out loud or worse. He might have done both! He was ruined and getting even mote nervous by the minute. Nico stared at him with those intense eyes unreadable finally the dark haired boys lips quirked up as he smiled.

"Since you kissed me Jason" Nico replied calmly.

Jason's heart hit rock bottom his face getting bright red and pale at the same time causing a huge contrast. He had kissed Nico ...in real life...through his daydream! How could it get any worse. Jason began to stammer trying to think up something to covet what just happened but his mind went blank and everything he said made no sense.

"Hey calm down Jason, its alright" Nico smiled at him and kissed him like he did in the real daydream.

Jason froze unsure of what to do. The blonde cautiously leaned into the kiss holding Nico close. They remained like that for a while before both boys pulled away for some air. Jason huffed leaning their foreheads together resting.

"I...Nico...I...I love you" Jason stammers out his heart doing little belly flops he felt like he was going to be sick as he waited for Nico's response.

"Love you to Jason" Nico whispered and the blonde sighed in relief. He leaned in kissing Nico again long, hard, & sweet getting out his past frustrations and hidden feelings through it. They both smiled at eachother and Nico set his head against Jason chest happily. They shared a long silence just content with being in eachothers arms.

"So, where's Percy?" Jason asked suddenly, curiously.

Nico snickered, "I may have accidentally left him thinking I'm hiding somewhere in Victoria Secrets". They both burst out laughing hard clutching one another. 

* * *

Percy frowned stomping his foot annoyed, "Nico this isn't funny where'd you go?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my crappy story it makes me feel super good =). I blame my friend for the recent Percy Jackson likes she got me super hooked on this series & she also got me super hooked on shipping Jasico cause THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER! But anyways ^^ Thank you, if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know nicely and I'll try my best to fix any errors. This is just some writing that I wanted to get out cause I ship these two so much and I'm mad that there isn't a lot of stuff for them.


End file.
